Restless Salvation
by Rebel-Rose Niji
Summary: Ciel is woken by nightmares early in the morning several times. His screams call Sebastian from his sleep.


CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS BELONG TO YANA TOSOBO, THE CREATER OF KUROSHITSUJI.

NOT. ME.

3 :

Thanks, Loves! Please enjoy the story!

It was in the early morning that I awoke, holding back a scream by biting my lips.

I didn't always remember the nightmares when the suns' graceful light shone through my window, though I still felt them. They settled, with their hazy iron clouds, in my bones, waiting for me to lay my heavy head down again.

And this morning I had roused far too early to meet the sun.

Sitting up in my large bed, I gazed out at the dark sky through a crack in the curtains.

It looked cold outside.

Shaking my head, as if in some vain hope to chase the nightmares from my being, I lay back down

After countless minutes of lying still, I sat back up with the realization that sleep would not come for me again.

Checking the clock across my spacious room, I sighed.

It would be a long seven hours until Sebastian brought me my morning tea- …..Sebastian.

That subtlety pompous bastard.

He pissed me off, to say in the least.

So much, I must say, that I can never get him out of my stupid pre-teen head.

Him and his charm be damned, all he ever does is make fun of me when I'm kidnapped on a regular basis, and serve me.

Through he does the latter job quite well, I might add.

Rolling my eyes at my own off-the-rails train of thought, I stifled a yawn.

It seemed that my own thoughts were putting me back to sleep.

I snuggled into my covers, and felt the dull ache of sleep over take me once more.

Part of me wanted to stay awake and wait of the night, and the other dashed my fears and did as my body told, which was to rest.

I muttered incoherent thoughts as I struggled to stay awake, but I soon gave in and drifted off.

I did not hold in my screams this time.

With a terrified yell, I sat up in my bed, not bothering to stifle my noise.

Of course I had another nightmare- they always come back…

As soon as the scream fell from my lips, Sebastian burst into the room, in his sleep wear.

"Boc-chan!"

He whispered urgently, the candle he held illuminating his face with a soft glow.

I did not raise my head to look at him, but instead I stayed as a limp doll, with my head hung in my hands and my shoulders and back slouched.

"Boc-chan?"

He whispered again, with a softer tone to his voice, as he walked to my large bed.

I trembled, though I did not know it until Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder and sat next to me.

Slowly, I lifted my head to look at him.

My contract eye glowed in the darkness, just like Sebastian's eyes.

No words were required from me.

Sebastian already knew everything by the look we shared.

With out opening my mouth, I told him about my nightmares and their re-occurrences to an unhealthy level, about my insomnia and everything else.

He simply returned my look with one of his own.

He told me that he could make me sleep, if I wanted to.

He told me that he was worried.

And I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and stood up in an effort to leave.

"No. Stay."

I blurted out rather hastily.

"Stay by my side tonight."

The words came out as an almost inaudible whisper, but he heard them.

"Yes, my lord," He spoke softly, as Sebastian walked slowly around the bed, and sat stiffly in a chair near my bed. I set a look on my face that struck Sebastian as disappointment.

"I said 'by my side', not 'in a cold chair near me…' " I muttered.

Sebastian chuckled.

"And to what are you suggesting, Boc-chan?"

"I am suggesting that you stay by my side. As in 'next to me'." And once more, it was a whisper.

A small smile crept onto my butlers' thin lips.

"Very well."

He blew out the candle, setting it down, and it died in a wisp of smoke.

Hs bare feet shuffled on the carpet- never had I seen him so… casual.

His sleepwear was white, with green vertical stripes. And for some strange reason, it suited him.

I was distracted from my thoughts by the rustle of my sheets as Sebastian climbed gracefully into the bed- although it was an easily accepted distraction.

He got himself comfortable and we lay there in the silence for a few long moments, until I spoke.

"Sebastian, do demons sleep?"

"Not usually. But we do as a luxury- or when we can."

"Were you sleeping when I screamed?"

"No."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes- but, Boc-chan, why so many questions?"

"…Curiosity?"

"That was another question."

"And?"

"And that was another."

"I'm wondering that when-if-I fall asleep, will you still be lying here awake."

"Possibly. But it is important that you get your rest, Boc-chan."

"I know. But I don't want to fall asleep again." I muttered.

"Because of the nightmares?"

In embarrassment, I pulled the fluffy feather comforters over my head and buried my face in the pillows…. And then I nodded in a 'yes.'

"They are nothing to be ashamed of, Boc-chan. They are logical things to be afraid of."

"I bet you don't have any nightmares…"

Sebastian shivered.

"You're wrong Boc-chan… Grell-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT GRELL, AT THE MOMENT." I spoke firmly, with a lighter tone of laughter behind my voice.

Sebastian chuckled and agreed.

I smiled slightly, feeling comforted.

It was nice to have him near me.

For his demonic nature, he was strangely calming.

Sebastian pulled the covers away from my face and pushed my hair behind my ears.

His hands were warm.

He whispered claming words to me, as sleep began to over take me again.

My eyes grew heavy, and I moved closer to Sebastian in an effort to become comfortable and calm.

I moved so close to him that I was pushing against his chest.

At any other moment, I would have never admitted this, but it was a moment of weakness, and I was exhausted.

I told him that I was happy he'd become my salvation.

I felt him smile- felt, because my eyes were closed, but he smiled and I knew it.

He told me he was also happy.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me until I wake up."

"Yes, my lord."

And with a smile, I drifted off into the nothing of sleep.

Alright, guys! : )

I'M BACK!

I know it's been a long time, but school started up a few months ago and now that I'm a sophomore, homework has almost tripled. A IT SUCKS.

Anyway, on to the story. I took a longer time than usual writing this fanfiction, because it is my first ever Kuroshitsuji Fanfic! : 3 I tried –very- hard to keep Bboth CIel and Sebastian in character, and I think I did a good job. But, feedback is appreciated.

So please review if you want to! : )

Love,

Rose~!


End file.
